The oxime ether derivatives relate to a class of compounds with broad-spectrum biological activity which are widely used for insecticide, herbicide and fungicide in pesticide. Since the first commercial oxime ether fungicide(cymoxanil) was developed by DuPont in 1974, new commercial pesticides are constantly developed, such as pyrifenox, kresoxim-methyl, orysastrobin, etc. Because of their characteristics of high efficiency, low toxicity and low residue, oxime ethers have always been the hotspot of research in many famous companies.
Neither the preparation of malononitrile oxime ether compounds represented by the structure of formula I, nor their fungicidal and bactericidal activities is described in state of the arts.